


Best Laid Plans

by GemStar42writes



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Gen, Not Really Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemStar42writes/pseuds/GemStar42writes
Summary: The gang tries to infiltrate a base, but it goes wrong and Noct gets captured.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #hurtnoctweek day one prompt: Noct is captured by Niflheim  
>   
> Fun Fact: This is pretty much the first thing I've written for fandom and posted, so I'm pretty nervous. I welcome feedback but please, be kind.

At the time, splitting up had seemed like a good idea. They could come at the base from different points and meet up at the generator. Unfortunately, Noct had stumbled into the warehouse where the Magitek engines were stored. And it wasn’t empty.

He had fought hard, even blown up a couple of the Magitek engines, but there were too many enemies. He had hoped that maybe his friends would hear the explosions and investigate, but they hadn’t showed up. Now Noct was tired, breathing heavy from exertion as he tried unsuccessfully to dodge and parry the numerous attacks. He had just used his last potion, trying to buy time until help might arrive, but his health had quickly been reduced again.  _ Now or never _ , he thought, trying to focus all his concentration on summoning Ramuh. He was interrupted though, by a blow that knocked the fight out of him. It was all he could do to remain conscious as he was thrown to the ground.  _ Not good _ .

He struggled to get up, but he was only able to get to his knees before he was stopped by a sword pointed at his throat. He leaned back and looked up at the man holding the other end.

“Ravus,” Noct spat. The man was Luna’s brother, but he had betrayed them and sided with the Niflheim empire. The enemy.

“Noctis,” Ravus drawled.

“So what now?” Noct asked, trying to keep his voice steady. He was grimacing from the pain of his various injuries, but he didn’t want Ravus to know how close he was to passing out. Ravus opened his mouth to reply, but he was interrupted by a shout.

“Noct!” Prompto’s voice, laced with panic. Noct heard a gunshot ring out and then one of the MTs at his side fell. Ravus scowled and turned to face the new threat. Prompto aimed his gun at the silver-haired general, but Ravus dodged the shot easily as he charged, closing the distance between them.

Noct’s eyes widened as he realized too late that Prompto wouldn’t have enough time to dodge out of the way. He could only watch with horror as Ravus’s sword sliced his best friend from shoulder to hip; he heard Prompto let out a strangled cry before Ravus threw him into the wall. Prompto didn’t make a sound at the second blow. He just lay crumpled at the base of the wall, not moving.  
“Prompto!” Noct screamed, his voice finally finding its way out of his throat. Tears started to blur his vision as Ravus walked back over to him.

“We’d best be going before anyone else shows up,” Ravus said to the troops surrounding Noct. “We only need the Prince.”

Noct barely heard the words as they were spoken. His eyes were fixed on Prompto, on the blood soaking his friend’s shirt. He felt his arms being tugged behind him, his hands bound, but he didn’t resist, even as they started dragging him away. His little remaining strength had been sapped away by the sight of his best friend laying still in his own blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not worry! Prompto is ok! The cut wasn't actually too deep, and Iggy and Gladio arrive on the scene moments later with healing items. Noct doesn't know that though.  
>   
> I've got a rescue/resolution half written right now, but real life keeps getting in the way of me finishing it. Hopefully I'll be able to post it soon though!


End file.
